


Something Unexpected

by ShiTiger



Series: Expect the Unexpected [21]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiTiger/pseuds/ShiTiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry, that’s all.  I wanted to finish up with ficlet.  Originally, I intended to write more with a big reveal over Starscream’s sire.  Surprise!  It was Silvergun.  </p><p>Backstory: Megatron, using the name Silvergun, competed as a gladiator to get away from the pressures of being Lord High Protector.  He met Skyfire at some point in time, and eventually they began a physical relationship that was meant to continue after the scientist returned from his long mission.  </p><p>Skyfire never came back, and Megatron has no idea that the shuttle gave birth to his son… the future High Lord Protector Starscream (meant to be with the next Prime… which explains his attraction to Hot Rod from the start).  Of course, Skyfire is ignorant over the fact that his lover, Silvergun, was actually Lord High Protector Megatron (and I doubt he’ll be too happy when they finally meet again)</p><p>As for the strange Starscream who incited Megatron to start a war, he was to be Unicron’s trickster agent: Sideways.</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Something Unexpected 1

The small grey flyer sat up slowly, optics surveying the strange place he was in. It was huge, like nothing he'd ever seen before. But it reminded him a bit of the vids that his creator had showed him about their home world, Cybertron.

Speaking of his creator... the seeker crouched low and leapt into the air, firing his small thrusters to stay aloft. Not much room to fly in here, but just enough power to land on Skyfire's massive chest. The shuttle was laying on his back, optics staring blankly up at the ceiling. For a moment, the seekerlet thought his creator was offline, permanently offline. The thought terrified him.

Noting the various medical equipment in the room (again, similar to Skyfire's vids), the flyerling guessed the room to be some type of medical facility. Still, it really didn't explain how they got there. All he could remember was that strange storm that had come up out of nowhere. He'd barely managed to take shelter inside his creator... it was a miracle they were both still alive. At least, he hoped Skyfire was still alive.

Golden optics widened as a door on the far side of the room opened. The flyer hid himself in the gap between the shuttle's head and shoulder as a strange mech made his way into the room.

_(Just to make it known, the seekerlet had never seen another Cybertronian. Skyfire had birthed him while he was still on a scientific exploration. The only bots he'd ever seen were the Junkions they'd met briefly when their journey happened across Planet of Junk.)_

The mech that entered the room was red, white and grouchy. He was grumbling in some strange unknown language as he made his way across the room and sat down on a chair near the main desk. Still, the seekerlet kept hidden, hoping the mech would leave again so he could tend to his creator. Perhaps... perhaps he should use those non-lethal weapons he and Skyfire had developed. They'd knock the mech out without hurting him, then he could try to wake his creator.

~*~

Ratchet let loose a range of curses aimed mostly at the twins, Mudflap and Skids, in regards to their newest prank. With a sigh, he twisted around in his chair to observe the patients currently resting in his med bay.

_~Hmmm... one patient... Wait a nano click! ONE patient?~_

Ratchet stood quickly, optics darting around the room in hopes of finding where the youngling had wandered off to. Shaking his head, he opened his com link to Prime, preparing to let him know they had a potential seekerlet on the loose.

'Prime, this is Ratchet.'

'Go ahead, Ratchet.'

'We have a small situation in med bay. It appears our new youngling guest has...'

The medic had no warning before he fell to the ground with a crash, offline.

'Ratchet? Ratchet?'

~*~

The grumpy mech was down. He'd have to work fast. Another voice, talking in that weird language, was calling out. Someone, or perhaps more than one, would arrive to find out what happened to the mech.

Springing from his hiding place, the seekerlet crooned lightly at the unmoving form of his creator. No time to try to wake him up. The best plan the youngling could come up with was running... getting out into the open sky and finding out where they were. Finding out who had them (were they hostile or friendly?) Then sneaking back in to fix his creator. But first, it was time to run.

~*~

Ironhide stepped into the med-bay through one of the side doors, glancing around the room. The huge shuttle was still laying on the ground, unmoving. Still offline from the looks of it, so no danger there. Ratchet... the weapon's expert raced over to his friend's unmoving body on the ground and reached out to shake him.

Nothing. Still offline. Not dead though.

'Ironhide to Prime.'

'Go ahead, Ironhide. What is the situation?' Prime inquired.

'Ratchet is unconscious. No idea what got him, sir. No sign of a struggle or any Decepticon activity,' the weapon's specialist informed him.

'I see. Is the young flyer in the room with you?'

Ironhide glanced around, noting that the seekerlet was missing from the berth he'd personally placed him on only a few days earlier.

'No sign of the scraplet, Prime.'

'I will send Wheeljack to deal with Ratchet. Please gather a small team to search the base for the youngling. And no cannons, Ironhide. Remember, we're looking for a small, likely scared, flyer. So try to be nice,' Optimus commented.

'Yeah, yeah. I'll try not to scare the little brat,' Ironhide grumbled, turning off his com link.

~*~

What a strange place. Little organics and giant mechs walking around. The seekerlet opened a door and darted into a small room just in time to avoid two young mechs, perhaps a bit older than himself. One green, the other blue and white. Hmmm... the blue and white one was rather pretty, but the seekerlet much preferred the rugged look on the green one. Pretty mechs and femmes weren't really of interest to him. Not that he'd had a chance to really study other Cybertronians, outside of the holo vids Skyfire used to teach him about their home planet.

_(Yay! I finally got Mirage and Hound into a fic!)_

Peeking through the door crack, the youngling watched as a small organic turned the corner and started walking closer and closer to his hiding place.

~*~

'What the...?'

Sam barely registered a giant hand grabbing him and pulling him into the supply area. He froze in terror at the thought of a Decepticon getting into the base and hiding in the storage room, ready to pounce on any unsuspecting human... then he remembered the announcement. A youngling was loose and everyone was looking for him.

_~Looks like I found him.~_

Sam stared up into curious golden optics and tried to look as non-threatening as possible.

~*~

_~What a strange little organic. I thought for sure it would scream. But it's just sitting on my servo, watching me.~_

The seekerlet let out a soft croon, wondering if the small creature would give away his hiding place. He really didn't want the big mechs finding him. They were scary looking. If only his creator would wake up.

~*~

'Like a bird...' Sam mumbled aloud, staring at the young seeker. A seeker like Starscream, yet it looked nothing like him. Thank goodness. Starscream reminded him of a giant triangle with feet and wings. And claws, sharp claws.

The seekerlet let out a bird-like sound, cocking his head to the side. His hand never wavered, which gave Sam the confidence to stand up, holding onto the seeker's fingers for support.

'Hi. Um, I'm Sam. I'm kinda like the human-autobot ambassador. Uh, do you have a name?'

The bird-like seeker flickered his optics a few times before pulling him closer to his face.

Another strange crooning sound came from the youngling's vocalizer.

'Uh, sorry. I don't speak Cybertronian. Maybe one of the other bots can help you,' Sam reasoned, gripping the seeker's fingers tightly to keep his balance.

'Sam, where are you?!'

Sam smiled at the sound of his best friend's voice, then gasped as he was quickly placed down onto the ground. The seekerlet darted towards the back of the room, making use of the boxes to find a hiding spot. The door opened to reveal Bumblebee looking down at him.

'Why are you hiding in a storage closet?' Bumblebee cocked his head to the side as he watched his small friend.

'I... I think I found him,' Sam answered, smiling widely up at his friend.

'Found who? Oh,' Bee's optics lit up brightly.

'Is he in here?'

'He's hiding. I think he's scared,' the human replied, gesturing to the boxes behind him.

'Do you know he managed to knock Ratchet unconscious?' Bee chuckled, casting a glance at the boxes and trying to catch a glimpse of the seeker.

'Seriously? How? He's smaller than you. Granted, not as small as the twins, but pretty small compared to the Decepticon flyers I've seen,' Sam stated.

'We'll take it from here,' Prowl announced, causing Bee and Sam to turn around quickly. Jazz waved from behind the 2IC.

'Step out of the closet and we will deal with returning the youngling to the med bay,' the police car ordered, leaving room for the pair to slip past them.

'I didn't know we were still in the closet,' Sam chuckled to his friend/lover.

'Guess they didn't hear the announcement last month,' Bumblebee gave a rare smirk, picking his little lover up in his servos to cuddle him.

ZAP!

ZAP!

ZAP!

'Prowl? Jazz?' Bumblebee called out, holding Sam closer.

A flash of grey darted from the room on all fours, before using his thrusters to dart down the hallway.

'Hey!'

'What the...'

Bumblebee and Sam peaked into the storage room to find the second and third in command unconscious on the ground.

'Prime, it looks like the seekerlet got Prowl and Jazz too. They're not injured, but he must be carrying some sort of weapon,' Bumblebee took a moment to comment over the com before racing after the seekerlet.

~*~

The seekerlet glanced through the first open doorway he came across, noting a giant room with an energon dispenser sitting on a far counter-top. The youngling leapt onto the counter to draw himself a cube. Then taking a moment to hide himself behind one of the larger couches in the room, the young flyer sighed before taking a sip.

_~Ahhh... so thirsty...~_

A noise from the doorway caught the seekerlet's attention and he froze, energon cube held tightly in his servos. This was really, really not going well.

Two different voices started speaking... for Primus' sake, why couldn't they just speak Cybertronian?

~*~

'We'll check the Rec room,' Hot Rod announced as he and Springer ran into Bumblebee and his little human in the hall.

'Right. We'll check the labs,' Bumblebee nodded, taking Sam down the other hallway.

~*~

Heavy footsteps echoed the room, getting closer and closer. Any moment now they'd find him and drag him back to that weird medical room. And then... who knows. He didn't trust any of these strange mechs.

_~I wish they'd all just leave me alone~_

~*~

'Come out, come out wherever you are,' Springer called aloud, looking around the rec. room.

'Oh yeah, he's really going to listen to you,' his partner commented, stepping towards the couches spread out around a giant tv screen.

'I hear he's a flyer. Maybe he's actually a Decepticon,' the green mech commented, following Hot Rod across the room.

'Who knows,' Hot Rod shrugged. A flash of grey suddenly caught his attention.

'PRIMUS!'

Springer looked up in surprise as his friend dodged to the side, an energon cube coming flying out of nowhere.

'Ouch!' the green mech yelped as he failed to avoid the cube and found himself on his aft covered in pink liquid.

A screech echoed through the room as a grey seeker leapt over the couch and activated his thrusters, flying straight over their heads.

'Wait a click!' Hot Rod reached out and barely managed to snag the flyer's leg as he flew past. The momentum threw the red mech off balance and he found himself laying on the ground with the seekerlet sprawled across his chest.

Needless to say, the senior mechs that arrived moments after the incident had a hard time not grinning at the scene. One young trouble-making bot (Springer) sitting on his aft covered in energon and his equally troublesome partner Hot Rod getting up close and personal with a cute little seekerlet.

'Looks like you found our run-away, boys,' Kup grinned at his charges, sharing an amused look with Ironhide.

Ironhide smirked back, but kept a firm grip on his human charge, Will, just in case the seeker decided to become hostile. It was hard to tell with seekers.

'Hey, are you alright?' Hot Rod tried to sit up, failing with the weight of the winged mech collapsed against his chest. Pretty grey wings, delicate legs and golden optics that flickered down at him. Wow, the seekerlet was really, really cute. Until he started to scream.

~*~

The shriek echoed out of the rec room and down the hallway, making most of the mechs and humans in the base clutch their audio units (or ears if they were human) in pain.

'Looks like someone found the seekerlet,' Wheeljack smiled gently at Ratchet who was just coming back online in the med. bay.

'Primus. What hit me?' the medic groaned, looking light-headed.

'Getting old there, Ratch? Looks like the youngling got the drop on you,' the inventor laughed, head-fins flashing with amusement.

'Enough, you old fragger,' the red and white medic commented half-heartedly at his friend before slipping off the medical berth.

'We'd better go rescue the youngling before someone decides to knock him out,' the scientist suggested, leading the way.

~*~

Hot Rod was not prepared for the audio piercing scream that came from the small seeker. And he really wasn't expecting the flyer to fling his arms around him and huddle close.

Exchanging a look with his energon-covered team mate, Hot Rod forced himself up onto his pedes, taking the seeker with him. Without a second thought, the seekerlet darted behind the red mech, arms wrapped firmly around his waist.

'What did you two oafs do this time?' a familiar voice threatened, drawing everyone's attention to the doorway. Ratchet was fuming and glaring at the two warrior mechs, Wheeljack close behind him.

'Nothing,' Kup and Ironhide answered in unison.

'Looks like he trusts you, at least,' Wheeljack noted, staring at Hot Rod.

'I guess,' Hot Rod tried to turn around, but the seekerlet refused to be moved.

'The kid probably doesn't understand English. Speak Cybertronian to him,' Ratchet announced, glaring the two warrior-mechs into submission (much to Will's amusement).

{Hi, I'm Hot Rod. What's your name?} Hot Rod asked in Cybertronian over his shoulder.

The seeker's grip on him eased a bit, golden eyes flickering up at the other mech.

{You don't have a name?} Hot Rod asked.

{Maybe he's a drone} Springer commented in Cybertronian, shaking some of the energon off his body.

The comment received a funny little growl from the seekerlet along with a sharp 'Click!' before the grey winged mech huddled back against Hot Rod.

'I need to get him back to med bay to examine him,' Ratchet announced, servos planted on his hips.

{Come on. We aren't going to hurt you. Ratchet, he's the grumpy one by the door, needs to make sure you're functioning properly} Hot Rod encouraged, taking a step towards the door.

The young seeker huffed, slipping away from Hot Rod's back before grabbing his arm tightly. Golden eyes glared at the adult mechs suspiciously.

'Aw, isn't that sweet,' Springer chuckled, throwing a grin at his friend.

{I'll walk with you} Hot Rod offered, after throwing a glare at his so-called friend.

The seekerlet nodded, pressed tightly against his side and refused to let the older mechs near him.

~*~

A loud croon echoed the med bay as they entered, the seekerlet releasing Hot Rod's arm and using his thrusters to spring up onto the large shuttle-mech's chest. Golden eyes stared down at them, a frown spread over his little grey faceplates.

'He'll online soon enough. You're both very lucky to be alive,' the medic announced, tapping at his computer console.

'You okay fer now, Ratch?' Ironhide asked from the doorway.

'We'll be fine. You can leave... not you, Hot Rod,' Ratchet commented in English.

Hot Rod nodded, pulling up a chair and sitting down to watch the seekerlet... who was in turn watching him curiously from his perch.

'So, do you have a name?' Hot Rod tried again in Cybertronian.

Grey wings perked at his voice before the seekerlet crouched down, settling on his stomach to watch the medic and fighter in silence.

'Guess not,' Hot Rod sighed, relaxing back in the chair to let Ratchet work in peace.

~*~

Wheeljack grinned happily when he finally managed to online the pair in the storage room.

'You got taken down by a seekerlet too?' the engineer teased.

'That's one quick little mech,' Jazz commented, rubbing his stiff neck cables.

'Well, I'd suggest you get some rest. Ratchet has the seeker in the med bay and he won't be causing any more trouble.... We hope,' Wheeljack informed them.

~*~

As soon as he received the com about their guest waking up, Optimus headed down the med bay. Many other bots were curious about the shuttle and seekerlet, but Ratchet refused to let them near the med bay, especially given how trigger happy the youngling was.

Optimus knocked gently at the door before letting himself in.

'Ah, good. His systems are rebooting and he'll be waking any moment now,' the medic stated, typing information in the computer.

'Good, good,' the Prime smiled gently at the young warrior sitting nearby before looking up at the seekerlet perched on the shuttle's chest.

A deep churring sound filled the room, followed by a giant white shuttle-mech twitching. Only the seekerlet noticed the moment his creator's blue optics flickered online.

'Screeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!'

The bots winced at the happy shriek, noticing how quickly one of the giant white servos moved to gently stroke the seekerlet's wings affectionately. The seekerlet turned his face up towards the hand, purring loudly at the attention (yes, purring).

'Ah, it seems our guest is awake,' Ratchet observed, nodding at Optimus.

Optimus stepped forward, waiting patiently for the shuttle-mech to shift into a seated position. The seekerlet perched like a tiny bird on the giant white mech's shoulder and crooned; clawed servos kneading the shoulder-plates happily and drawing an amused chuckle from the shuttle.

The Prime cleared his throat tubes before introducing himself in Cybertronian. After assuring the shuttle that they meant no harm and were pleased to be able to help a mech in distress, he questioned how the pair came to be frozen in the Arctic.

The shuttle, naturally, was quite confused as to the state of the planet they were now on. Even Hot Rod was shocked to discover that the shuttle-mech was a scientist on an exploration mission. After all, there hadn't been any exploration missions since the war began thousands of vorns ago.

'I see. How very strange. It is true that we ran into a bit of a storm when surveying this planet, which certainly showed no signs of evolved life on it at the time. Unfortunately, that storm took us quite by surprise and my youngling was barely able to get to safely inside my hatch before I was forced to land. I'm afraid that my systems were knocked out at that point,' the shuttle informed them.

'Well, there is certainly a lot to update you on, given how long you were frozen. Ah, perhaps you could introduce yourselves, especially since your youngling has not spoken to us since he onlined,' Optimus suggested, smiling gently.

'Of course, of course. How very rude of me. I am Skyfire. You'll have to forgive Starscream. You are the first Cybertronians he has had a chance to meet. After all, I had him after leaving Cybertron,' the shuttle announced, running a finger over the seekerlet's head affectionately.

'STARSCREAM?!'

'Is something wrong?' Skyfire took in the shocked faces on the mechs in the room before glancing at his seekerlet. Starscream just cocked his head to the side, golden eyes peering back at him curiously.

~*~

'I see. Many things have certainly changed while we were offline. Imagine, Cybertronians split into factions and at war with each other,' Skyfire shook his head with a deep sigh.

Starscream had abandoned his perch on the shuttle's shoulder to rest in one of his palms, the other giant servo stroking his wings. Golden eyes peered out at the Autobots in the room, chin resting on the back of his servos as he listened to the conversation going on around him.

Hot Rod found himself unable to look away from the young seeker who would smile every once in a while when their optics met. The flyer was clearly more at ease now that his creator was online.

'And you say that Lord High Protector Megatron started the war to begin with?' the shuttle asked curiously. He hadn't known the Prime or Lord High Protector personally, but everyone knew about the brothers who had inherited the responsibility of governing their planet when their predecessors had passed on.

'To my understanding...' Optimus trailed off, rubbing his neck and finding his optics drawn to the young seekerlet.

'Yes... you mentioned another seeker with the same name as my Starscream' Skyfire nodded for the Prime to continue.

'Yes. He appeared one cycle and caught Megatron's attention. Soon after that, Megatron declared himself the ruler of a new army, the Decepticons. We have been at war for thousands of vorns and now find ourselves guests on this planet,' Optimus answered.

'I am a scientist, Optimus Prime. My youngling knows nothing of war,' the shuttle insisted, looking worried.

'Yet he managed to offline 3 of my top officers,' the Prime insisted with a smile.

'Ah. That would be his null rays. They temporarily offline anything that frightens him... a non-violent solution to any threat. My little Starscream helped design them. He will make a great scientist one day,' Skyfire proudly announced.

'We are happy to have you with us, Skyfire... Starscream,' Optimus smiled.

'Perhaps we could shorten his name a bit, for the time being,' Hot Rod piped up suddenly.

'Yes, that might be best, given the circumstances. Perhaps we could simply call you Star. Would that be alright with you, young one?' the semi asked, looking at Starscream.

Starscream flickered his golden optics, exchanged a look with his creator, then nodded.

'Not much of a talker,' Ratchet commented.

'He's not used to other Cybertronians. Our travels have mostly put him in contact with non-sentient species. When he is ready, he will talk,' Skyfire assured them.

'Welcome to the Autobots.'

...tbc...


	2. Upgrade

Starscream eased open the rec. room doors and slipped inside, keeping close the wall to avoid the taller mechs gathered in groups around the room. His golden optics darted from one face to the next, looking for his target.

Silver wings perked up at the sight of the red-plated young mech standing next to his green friend. Moments later, a slim blue mech blocked his view. Actually, it was three identical (other than their colors) mechs surrounding HIS Hot Rod that had him growling under his breath as he made his way toward the group.

The seekerling reached out, claws nearly touching Hot Rod’s arm when the blue mech surged upward, arms wrapping around the red mech's neck as he pressed their lips together.

“SSSSSHHHHHHHHHHRIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKK!”

* * *

Skyfire set the seekerling down and gave him his best “I'm-disappointed-in-you” look. It didn't help that Starscream looked so adorable with a pout on his lips.

“It wasn't my fault. That mech was pressing his mouth-plates to Hot Rod's!”

“That may very well be, but that's no excuse to... Oh. I see.” Skyfire sighed and sat down, holding out his servo for Starscream to climb into. “Starscream, the motorcycles you saw Hot Rod with are femmes. Don't you remember your lessons about different Cybertronians?”

“Seekers and femmes are the only Cybertronians gifted by Primus to bear younglings. Femmes carry a sparkling inside their chestplates and seekers lay egg-pods that eventually hatch into younglings,” Starscream commented, a deep frown still on his faceplates.  
  
“That is correct. Arcee and Hot Rod were kissing. There’s nothing wrong with kissing.”  
  
“But she was kissing MY Hot Rod!” the youngling protested.

“Love is a strange thing, little one. But you can't force someone to love you,” Skyfire attempted to explain. There was a long pause as the seekerlet attempted to think that over.  
  
“I don't like femmes,” Starscream stated, pouting at the floor.  
  


* * *

 

An hour later, Skyfire managed to arrange a meeting with himself as the moderator. The Arcees were in the medbay when the shuttle walked in, followed by his hesitant seekerlet.

“I'm sorry I hit you... and tried to scratch your optics out,” the little seeker grumbled, optics downcast.

The blue Arcee on the berth twitched, torn between glaring at the flier or hugging him because he looked so adorably cute with that pout on his faceplates.

“But it was your fault anyway!” Star piped up with defiance.

“Star...” Skyfire's warning tone came from the doorway.

“Well, it is! She kissed my Roddy! And I'm going to bite her if she does it again,” the seekerlet announced, folding his arms over his chest and glaring at the femme trio.

~So cute!~ The Arcee trio shared the same thought over their bond.

“You most certainly will not. And for that little comment, you are grounded for an Earth-week,” the shuttle declared, reaching down to snag his youngling before he could run away.

“But that's not fair! I didn't do anything wrong!” the seekerlet argued, trying to get loose.

“I do apologize for my youngling's behaviour. I can assure you that it will NOT happen again,” Skyfire told the femmes, before leaving the room.

The Arcees shared an equally amused look, before bursting into laughter.

“So cute!”  
  
“I just wanna pinch his cheekplates!”  
  
“Definitely need to kiss Hot Rod again!”

* * *

Hot Rod hadn’t seen Starscream for well over an Earth month. One of the Arcees had mentioned his carrier had grounded him, but he hadn’t expected it to be for so long. The crimson mech waved to his friends as he strode across the rec. room, preparing to go search for the shuttle scientist and get some answers. Deep in thought, he didn’t see the tri-colored seeker in the doorway until they walked into each other.

“Hot Rod!” The seekerlet’s familiar voice echoed from the older flier’s mouth as he threw his arms around the race car.

“Star, is that you?”

“Do you... like my upgrades?” the tri-colored seeker asked, looking both happy and embarrassed at the same time.

“Definitely. Wow. I mean, you look nice,” Hot Rod finally managed to reply.

“Nice enough to kiss?”

The race car felt his faceplates heat up with energon as Springer and the pink Arcee chuckled behind him.

“Or do you only kiss ugly femmes?” the seeker smirked, driving Hot Rod’s core temperature up even more.

“WHO'S UGLY?!”

Starscream simply stuck his glossia at the femme over Hot Rod’s shoulder, before the racer dragged him out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, that’s all. I wanted to finish up with ficlet. Originally, I intended to write more with a big reveal over Starscream’s sire. Surprise! It was Silvergun. 
> 
> Backstory: Megatron, using the name Silvergun, competed as a gladiator to get away from the pressures of being Lord High Protector. He met Skyfire at some point in time, and eventually they began a physical relationship that was meant to continue after the scientist returned from his long mission. 
> 
> Skyfire never came back, and Megatron has no idea that the shuttle gave birth to his son… the future High Lord Protector Starscream (meant to be with the next Prime… which explains his attraction to Hot Rod from the start). Of course, Skyfire is ignorant over the fact that his lover, Silvergun, was actually Lord High Protector Megatron (and I doubt he’ll be too happy when they finally meet again)
> 
> As for the strange Starscream who incited Megatron to start a war, he was to be Unicron’s trickster agent: Sideways.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that ended a bit abruptly. I certainly have a lot of Hot Shot/Starscream moments planned. Little Starscream needs an upgrade, Springer needs more teasing time (teasing Hot Rod about his crush, that is), and we definitely need to know who Starscream's other creator is :)
> 
> Youngling Starscream info: He looks more like his G1 form, but he's completely grey... for now. He's shorter than Hot Rod, only coming up to his mid-back. That will change once he gets his upgrades (but he'll still be small for a seeker) Not to mention his cute little (sharp) talons and null rays :)


End file.
